


The Bacelorette Party

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Shield? more like a very untraditional family! [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jemma is the best bridesmade ever, Multi, Who Knows?, and she is pregnant, baby Fitz is on the way, maybe a baby Ward?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Grant is kidnapped for his bachelor party instead Skye is kidnapped by the girls for a bachelorette party in the name of pampering in a spa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bacelorette Party

 

"Jemma?" asked Skye amused, as she wandered confused for the Bus "Can you tell me where are all the males of our team gone?"

 

"Mission top secret " said Simmons.

 

"They brought Ward in the woods for his bachelor party!" May said, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

"May! We didn't have to say it "said Jemma.

 

"Bachelor Party" asked curiously Skye "And what have they done?"

 

"Laser-tag! I remembered when you told me, and I thought to give this suggestion to Leo. " Said Jemma.

 

"Well done my maid of honor" said Skye.

 

"Well, if you're done. I will be down below, "said May, down the stairs.

 

"Down below? Jemma what is going on? "

 

"Skye, what is that place where you can get nice and be covered in mud at the same time?" Said Jemma, pushing Skye toward the stairs.

 

"I don't know," Skye said sarcastically, "There are so many places"

 

"Well, you have to promise that you keep your eyes closed until our arrival"

 

"You know I can't promise it Jem," said Skye.

 

***

 

An hour and twenty-seven "are we there?" Later, May parked Lola in front of their destination.

 

"Are we there?" asked Skye for the twenty-eighth time.

 

"Yeah, we are" Jemma Melinda said exasperated.

 

 

Skye was liberated by the bandage that impede her sight, she found herself inside the atrium of a precious luxury hotel.

 

"Happy Bacherlorette party!" cried Jemma.

 

 

"Mr. Fiz-Simmons, Mrs. May, Mrs. Coulson," asked a bellman.

 

"It's us" said May.

 

"Please, the SPA is this way," replied the boy.

 

"SPA" asked excitedly Skye "I've never been in a SPA!"

 

"I thought that we are always so busy with work, that we deserved a little 'pampering," said Jemma, following the bellboy.

 

"I had proposed to go to the shooting range, May said, "But the other said no"

 

"Other?" asked Skye "Not just us?"

 

 

As soon as she stepped inside the SPA, she got her answer.

 

 

"SURPRISE" shouted the most strangest group of agents, doctors and business women she had ever seen. Under a banner that said " _Mrs. Coulson! Oh no, We wanted to say Ward_ "there were in fact her closest friends: Mary Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Victoria Hand, Jane Foster and Pepper Pots.

 

 

"Girls! You're all here " said Skye surprise.

 

"This and another for the adopted daughter of the boss" said Natasha hugging her. Skye had to admit that she seemed a lot less dangerous wrapped in the pink bathrobe of hotel.

 

 

"Congratulations honey!" Maria said, hugging her, "And keep an eye on your husband for me."

 

"It will be a pleasure," said Skye.

 

 

"Skye, darling, how nice to see you," said Pepper.

 

"Pepper! How are you? How is Tony? "Said Skye.

 

"Busy as always. And now he'll be angry because the other Avengers don't want to follow his strategies, and tonight it's up to me to put up with his complaints " Pepper said with a laugh.

 

"Ask Jarvis plugs" said Skye.

 

 

"How nice to see you Skye! You are the most beautiful bride in the world! "Said Jane.

 

"Oh thank Dr. Foster!" Skye said, blushing, "Darcy and Lady Sif?"

 

"They send you their greetings and congratulations," said Jane "Lady Sif is back to Asgard to an important issue with Odin and Darcy simply said she is not a SPA type of person."

 

"Typical Darcy" Skye said, laughing.

 

 

"Agent Hand! I didn't think to find you here "said Skye.

 

"You never refuse a massage" said Victoria "Congratulations Agent Coulson! Or should I say Agent Ward? "

 

"I will be Agent Coulson for the next two weeks, and than i will be Agent Ward" said Skye.

 

 

Skye was officially "The daughter of the boss" when she decided to take Coulson's surname, but now that she was going to marry Grant, she was more than willing to take his surname.

 

 

"Well, enough talking" Tasha said, "I seriously need a massage."

 

"Romanoff in a SPA" Maria said laughing, "I didn't think I would ever say such a thing"

 

"Oh, I can even be a woman when I need it!" Said Romanoff "I was almost tempted to support May and go to the shooting range, or to reach the boys and play a good laser tag's game, but a day between girls didn't seem so bad "

 

 

After a few hours, Jemma and Skye were getting a massage while the others were divided between the sauna and the pedicure (May would never admit but she was having fun. She also added it would have been even more fun to fight with her new red claws) .

 

 

"So? Are you having fun? "Said Jemma.

 

"Yes, pampering is not too bad" said Skye.

 

"Oh good" Jemma said, "For a moment I thought you preferred May's idea"

 

"The shooting range?" asked Skye "And miss all the hard work that my bridesmade has done for me?"

 

 

"Oh, Brian! Not now, "said Jemma, running to the nearest bathroom.

 

"Let me guess! My nephew was again sitting on your bladder, "Skye said, laughing.

 

"It's not funny," said Jemma, caressing her belly while returning to Skye "When you will be the one who will be pregnant, I'll be the one who will laugh!"

 

"No, you will be too busy being a mom" said Skye "At best, you'll tell me " I told you Skye! ""

 

 

And as they left the room, Skye found herself thinking that maybe it wouldn't be bad to become the mother of a small tiny agent like Grant, or a mini-Skye.

 

***

 

The girls went home much earlier than boys, but Skye diden't mind. Grant was sure having a great time, and that was the important thing.

 

"Hey baby," said Grant, entering their cabin.

 

"Hello love!" Skye said, kissing him on the lips.

"How did it go to the SPA?" asked Grant kissing her hair.

 

"Amazing" Skye said, "You missed the event of the century: May and Romanoff comparing their manicure. And look "she said, showing her hands, who were dominated bu her engagement ring" I have a real diamond on my index! So also my hands will be bright for our wedding! "

 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby!" Said Grant.

 

"What about you? Are you come home victorious or defeated? "asked Skye.

 

"Victorious! Stark didn't take it very well, but we had Burton on our side, so we caught them by surprise with an ambush! " Said Grant.

 

"Did you have fun?"

 

"A lot ! It was the best bachelor party I could ask for! "

 

"Even my bachelorette party was like that ! And now go get a shower, otherwise tonight I'll not show you what I have prepared for our wedding night, "said Skye.

 

"First I would like a kiss," said Grant.

 

 

And while the future married couple was kissing with passion, they couldn't help but think about how much light would be their future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what? Loved Skye's bachelorette party? Or you would go to the shooting range with May? Tell me what you think, and above all, tell me if you want a sequel and what you would like to read;) maybe if you are good, I could write Skyeward marriage and the birth of baby Fitz-Simmons (His name is Brian James Fitz, for the record!)


End file.
